The Diary of a Roze
by Headstrong Emo Girl
Summary: She came to Wammy's as a young girl, she leaves as a teen, and this is her Diary.  Rated T just cause
1. Chapter 1

Hello world, how's things out there?

My REAL name is Roze, and this may just be the last you hear about me.

I come from Lithuania but I moved into the Wammy's House at age six.

But before that you get to hear about my life before that.

* * *

This page that you are reading is just a small letter and opening for whomever get my journal first.

This journal is my life up until sixteen. From when I learned to write to when I had to leave Wammy's.

I had to sneak back into Wammy's to write this to you. It's storming. I hate storms. I love the rain though.

Oh Dear someone is comeing. It may be you, but I still don't won't you to see me.

* * *

So for now farewell,  
Sincerely,  
Raalia, AKA Roze.


	2. Chapter 2

September 13, 1984

10:00 PM

Hello diary,

My name is Roze. I am eight. Mommy says I am very smart, that I have an IQ of 145. Is that posible.

Oh well. Some nice people from Britan came to see us. They gave me a test that figured out my IQ. I will never understand why they make you test your knowledge.

But on to more important matters.

Today is my birthday.

I just got you. I have to go I'll write more later .

Roze

September 14 1984

7:00 AM

Hello again,

I'm the only one awake. I am learning to write in Russian. For the moment I shall write something in Russian.

Меня зовут Изабелла розовый.

I told you my name in Russian! I wrote my name is Roze Isabella.

Why am I learning Russian? Because Russia is near where I live.I would much rather learn German, or maybe Japanese. But I can't.

Oh well, I have to go, it's almost time for school.

BYE!

Roze

October 17 1984

Hello,

It's been almost a month since I looked at you.

I am in a diffrent country. England.

Why? Some person attacked my family. I was taken away. I have no other news of that. My brother was taken to Russia, while I am being taken to Wammy's House.

December 24 1984

Life has been good.

January 9 1985

Hello,

It's been quiet a long time since I wrote in you. Well at least a full entry.

I made three new friends. BB, or Beyond is my best friend. Then A or Aaron, he's like my brother. The there's L he is weird.

Febuary 21 1985

Today is my little brother's birthday. His name is Aras.

He is 7.

October 31 1985

I am 9 today.

I lost you becasue beyond hid you. I got him back though. I doubt he'll hide my things again.


	3. Chapter 3

November 3,

Oh! Wammy allowed us to go and pick... Oh what's the word in English? Apples!... They tasted great.

Wammy wants me to get better in English so he tells me to write in English.

\Later/

More news, Beyond said he overheard Wammy saying what I would get for my next brithday.

Raalia.

November 4,

I am reading a great book. It's Russian.

I have also found an old picture of me and my brother. I glued it to the back of this diary.

I simply love the dress I am wearing in it. Black and hot pink have always been my favorite colors.

Raalia.

November 10,

Good news, a new kid came to Wammy's. His name is Mihael Keehl. His alias is Mello. Though he's not very mellow, as BB so fondly puts it.

Mello is so sweet. He eats loads of chocolate. He's only 4.

Raalia.

November 11,

Oh I hate how cold it is! I hate the snow!

You would think I'm used to this now, but I'm not!

Raalia.

November 17,

For breakfast we had Bacon, Eggs, Biscuits with strawberry jelly, and for our drink we had the choice of Karštas šokoladas or juice. I chose the first.

One word in my native tounge. I will look the English word up later and put it here:

\Later/ Hot chocolate..

Raalia.

December 24,

11:57 A.M.

I should be in bed but it's Christmas tomorrow.

And I got a letter from mom in Germany.

I suppose I should've explained this sooner, Wammy is a friend of mom's. So when all the bad stuff started happening he said he could take me and my brother in. I had no problem with that, but my little brother wanted to go to Russia.

But onto mom's letter.

It said she misses me, and Aras of course.

Raalia.

December 25,

9:00 A.M

Hello it's morning.

Mello wanted to wake everyone at 6:00 this morning. I was the first one he came to.

After he woke us all up he ran downstairs to the tree. He had alot of presents. I had... 7 I will tell you about them later, Mello wants me to play.

~~Later~~

Oh the gifts I got were just so amazing!

THe presents I got from L were a necklace with an icy blue gem, sapphire I think, he said it matces my eyes. I also got, from L, a drawing book with a blue-green cover. It has 'Fortitudo fortis defendit' written on it means 'Courage protects the strong ones.'

From Beyond I got a book on music.

From A I got a pencil with a cartoon character on it.

From Wammy I got a pair of earrings. They are pink. BB joked that if I wore the necklace and the earrings I would look like cotton candy...

Mello gave me a book of Russian rhymes.

I still need a translate book for it though.

Raalia

* * *

Ok guys I think this is good but I want your thoughts...

:) REVEIW!


End file.
